the wrong univeres
by crazykenz
Summary: Naraku is gone and Kagome thought her travels were over. Haha just kidding, Midoriko has other plans for our miko even though she has mood swings, morning sickness, an enraged mate and...dragons? "Hiccup don't touch that!"
1. Chapter 1

How To Train Your Dragon+ Inuyasha crossover

"**SITSITSITSITSITTTTT!" **anyone within a 5 mile radius could hear inuyasha cursing in a VERY loud voice.

"Dammit wench! Your not leaving and that's final!" he said from his 5 foot hole in the ground, a girl with raven black hair snorted

"Inuyasha I've had it with you and your constipational attitude! Trying to keep me from going home, and when I DO stay you run off to Kikyo!" this time it was inuyasha turn to snort "you can cry and whine all you want but you…are…not…going…home!"

By now Kagome's eyes were going a cloudy, stormy, blue-gray "wow…for someone with their head in a 5 foot hole, you have a big mouth" her only answer was a irritated "keh"

She smirked "good now that we've come to terms, I'm leaving"

Inuyasha crawled out of his hole and grabbed her arm "Kagome I said you aren't going anywhere!"

Kagome looked at the hand holding her back and said "real quick inuyasha…..where were you last night?"

Inuyasha fell silent 'crap how did she find out!' she smirked when she didn't get an answer "No answer...how bout I answer for you. Did you have fun with Kikyo last night?"

His breath caught in his throat "it was not what it looked like" he chocked out "so what? She just fell on your dick?" by now kagome was crying. Tears lined her face like paint.

"I gave you everything and what do I get? I get to see you MATE kikyo that's what!" with nothing more said she smacked him in the face, her hand a light pink with purification powers.

A red mark now adorned Inuyasha's face like Sango smacking Miroku on a daily basis.

To say Inuyasha was shocked was an understatement "you…just..!" finally coming out of his stupor, shock and confusion leaving his face being replaced with anger.

Suddenly Kagomes face lit up with a smile, but just as soon as it came it was replaced with sadness. She sighed and said "I wish I didn't have to tell you…"

Now Inuyasha's head was reeling with confusion. He looked her over and saw at the base of her neck was a mating mark. His eyes widened in horror. Once again it was quickly replaced with anger.

"who did this to you?" he snarled his eyes flickering between red and white. Kagome sighed "you don't own me Inuyasha so I can mate anyone I want, and besides…it's already happened"

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU" he yelled now his fangs elongating "why don't you ask him…he's here." Kagome said brightening immediately.

A little girl about the age of 12 came running out of the forest straight for Kagome "MAMA!" she said running at full speed, if kagome wasn't prepared she would've fallen over. Kagome embraced the girl and looked up into the canopy of the forest.

"mate you were in distress…" was the only thing Inuyasha's beast herd before stopping in his tracks, he transformed back from shock. Cause out of the forest…was Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands

-Burk hiccup's Pov-

This is Burk. it's 12 days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south from freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.

My village… in a word, sturdy. It's been here for 7 generations but every single house is new.

We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.

The only problems are the pests.

You see… most places mice or misquotes, but we have dragons.

You know most people would just leave, not us. Were Vikings we have stubbornness issues.

My names hiccup… great name I know, it's not the worst.

Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls…like our freighting Viking demeanor wouldn't do that…

-oOo-

As hiccup was running by everyone was yelling "get inside" or "what are you doing out here…get back inside"

Almost there he was grabbed by the chief yelling "Hiccup what are you doing- what is he doing here- get inside " with nothing more said he shoved Hiccup inside.

"oh there you are I was worried you've been carried off" gobber said "what? Who me? Ahh come on! I'm way to muscular for their taste, they wouldn't know what to do with all of this" hiccup said flexing this biceps "well they need tooth picks don't they?"

Hiccup looked out the window in time to see fishlags, snotlout, the twins ruffnut and tuffnut, and astrid-dreemy look in eyes- the other teenage Vikings. 'Ugh! There job is so much cooler' he thought.

He was about to climb out the window when gobber grabbed the back of his jacket

Hiccup struggled in Gobbers hold "aww come on let me out please! I need to make my mark!"

"ohhh you've made plenty of marks….ALL in the wrong places"

"please 2 minuets I'll kill a dragon my life will get infinitely better… I might even get a date"

"you can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an ax, you can't even throw one of these" Gobber said gesturing to a rope with a medium sized rock on each end.

"I know…but this will do it for me" Hiccup said tapping a catapult launcher making it go off and hit a Viking in the head.

"see!" gobber said in exasperation "this is what I'm talking about…"

"the mild calibration was-"

"No hiccup! If you want to get out there and fight dragons you need to stop on this" gobber said gesturing to all of hiccup.

"But you just pointed to all of me!" Hiccup complained

"Yes! Stop being all of you" Gobber replied in triumph

"ohhh you sir are playing a dangerous game keeping all of this…raw…vikingness…contained! There will be COSEQUENCES!"

"I'll take my chances" gobber said boardly

One day I'll get out there, cause killing a dragon is everything around here.

A natterhead is sure to get me at least noticed.

Groncles are tuff taking down one of those will definitely get me a girlfriend.

A Zippleback, exotic two heads twice the status.

Then there's the Monstrous Night Mare, only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habbit of setting themselves on fire.

But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen, we call it the night fury. This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and… Never misses.

No one has never killed a night fury…that's why I'm gonna be the first.

"man the fort Hiccup they need me out there…stay….put…there….you know what I mean YAHHH!" and Gobber was gone.

Hiccup grabbed the catapult launcher and wheeled it out the door with a "Be right back!" and was gone.

When he got to a cliff he set up in 3 seconds "come on gimme something to shoot at gimme something to shoot at" he whispered to know one unparticular

Into the black night he saw a blast of fire and a shadow, taking his chance he fired…. 'WHACK!' you could hear a dragons cry if you were listening.

Hiccup was silent for a second " I did it…. I actually hit it…YES! Did anybody see that?" he asked, that's when a monstrous nightmare decided to show itself "except for you" hiccup said in distain.

The drangon chased him to the center of town, his father, also chief of the tribe grabbed the dragon by the snout and threw it to the ground throwing punches and kicks till it flew away.

Gobber was walking Hiccup back to his house. Walking up the pathway Hiccup was trying to convince Gobber that he had actually hit a dragon. "I actually hit one you know…every time I try to tell him he dosent listen and when he dose it's with a disappointed scowl"

Hiccup is trying to mimick his dads voice, "excuse me blimy, but you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered a boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish bone!"

"No it's not what you look like…it's what's on the inside he can't stand" Gobber disagreed

"thank you…for summing that up" Hiccup said with disdain.

What I mean is …don't pretend to be something your not" Gobber said with sympathy

"I just wanna be like you guys" Hiccup said sadly going inside and closing the door.

-Narrator Pov-

These worlds are normal..well normal as it can get, but they never knew that its all gonna change, in more drastic ways than you think….

**Okydokie! This is chapter 1 I had to make the end dramatic, and just a heads up I followed the movie H.T.T.Y.D the best I could hope you enjoy! See u next chapter… I promise they are gonna get longer!**

**CrazyKenz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Crazykenz owns NOTHING!**

Chapter 2

-Inu gang-

"Sessh…" Kagome said sighing "I'm fine…just got stressed out for a minuet"

Sesshomaru didn't say word, and he walked over and embraced her, kissing her softly. He pulled away nuzzeled her temple. By now Iuyasha has just about died from shock.

Kagome giggled "I'm I heat and need to return to visit my mother about something"

"when will you return.."

"in a few days"

Sesshomaru was about to disagree when kagome put 1 finger on is mouth "nonononono your royal highness I am going to see my family, it's been 4 months since last time I saw them all right"

He turned his head away obviously not at ALL pleased with her leaving.

The 12 year old looked at her mother in confusion "Mommy where are you going?"

Kagome smiled and chuckled "I won't be gone long Rin.." she said.

She smiled and pecked him on the lips and started walking to the well, he grabbed her arm and whispered "be safe.."

She smiled softly laughing " and here I thought that you couldn't wait to get rid of me"

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself as his chest rumbled with silent laughter at her antics, by this point Inuyasha almost fell over from shock. 'Sesshomaru happy…hell must of finally frozen over!' Inuyasha thought in utter horror.

Kagome got to the lip of the well and hesitated 'something's not right…what am I DOING! Do I not want to leave Sesshomaru that badly?' she thought sheepishly.

After throwing everyone a smile she jumped over the edge… feeling the familiar blue light surround her she relaxed 'it was just nothing' she thought with a sigh of relief when she saw the roof of the well house…

"MOM! GRAMPS! SOUTA! I'M HOMEEE!" she called into her house.

Hearing no response she went to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter…

Kagome

If you come home before we do, we are at your Aunt Keiko's house for the day and will be back by 6:30 if you want to chat for a little bit.

I left some instant ramen for you and some candy for the kit and little girl of yours.

If you decide to stay we will see you when we get home.

We have a lot to discuss…

Love

Mom, Souta, and Gramps

"AWW COME ON!" kagome complained loudly.

Looking around the kitchen she saw a grocery list "might as well get that done" she muttered to her self as she grabbed the car keys –her mom got her a car for her 19th birthday- and walked out the door.

-oOo-

She had never tried but since she had all day to wait for her mom and them to come home she wanted to know if there were any youkai left in this time, but now that she had been whipped into shape her miko ki was just _barely _being kept contained.

Everywhere she looked she saw youkai. Everything from Daiyoukai to just the barest hanyou.

She whistled quietly to her self and felt many eyes glance and than do a double take to look at her…_all_ youkai

_Ugh! Damn youkai and the sensitive auras! _She thought to herself irritated and spoke just loud enough that all youkai staring at her would hear "did anyone ever teach you that it was rude to stare?"

Most eyes left her but some also were staring at her questioningly or glaring daggers at her head.

She sighed agitatedly _really!?_

-oOo-

She was in-a Japanese version of-Costco when she felt a surge of Jaki (I think that means demon energy but I'm not sure…) she tensed and her miko ki went out defensively.

Every demon went still and time seemed to freeze

"oops.." she muttered as she slowly made her way out of the store; sadly she was empty handed.

Once in the safety of her car she decided to call her Doctor for an appointment, instead.

-oOo-

"Higurashi Kagome" a nurse called from the door.

Kagome stood up and walked over, "sign here please" the nurse said handing her a clip board.

The nurse led her to a room and gestured for her to lay down on the examination bed " will see you in a moment" she said walking out the door.

Kagome settled herself in for a long wait….

15 minuets later her doctor walked in the door, Kagome studied him a saw a barrier around him. Making him 'look' human.

He looked like a dragon Youkai _oh boy.._ She thought, he jumped and started at her in surprise.

Kagome was now looking slightly yellow _Sesshomaru is going to kill me_ she groaned the youkai froze and Kagome noticed.

She was confused, then put two and two together and frowned saying "I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my head thank you very much!"

Her doctor a.k.a. youkai looked at her baffled.

"miko" he muttered with a look of awe and slight horror, worried about getting purified.

Kagome sighed " I would prefer you use my name thank you "

He flinched and her eyebrow shot up…

He studied her intently for a moment and she shifted nervously…all bravado she had gone.

She suddenly felt queasy and ran to the bathroom yakking up all of her food from the previous meals. "UGH!" she groaned miserably.

He heped her up from her spot on the floor and had her sit on the examination bed.

"Higurashi-san I need to do a quick ultra sound if that's alright with you" he said hesitantly.

She nodded and relaxed as he wiped the clear cream on her abdomen _that's cold _she thought trying not to squirm.

He watched the screen and looked around…everything seemed to be fine until he went over her lower abdomen.

Kagome wasn't paying attention to what was happening on the screen when she was asked " Higurashi-san are you aware that you are pregnant?"

**I AM BACK! ok guys this is a re-edit of ch2.. theres not much different but I re-read it and my writing was atrocious! T_T soooo sorry!**

**Please R&R and be vigil! **

**JaNe!**

**~Crazykenz**


End file.
